Cold War in Space
'WIP': That's mean NO vandalize, NO changing without consult ME first Space: the final frontier...to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. From Star Trek Introduction *'Cold War in Space', or the First Multi Polars Cold War, or for short, the Race, is a stalemate situation between nine superstates rising from late 21st century, competing each other and with the Coalition of Independent Nations, '''an organization made up all the last few small powers that remain apart, in a fierce race to colonize and explore space, as well as control Earth and farther, the Solar System. *There are no clear side in this so-called War. Instead, each superstates make up its own faction, and the '''Coalition of Independent Nations '''make up their own. Those 10 factions are usually referred as '''Group of Ten, or the 10 Blocs. *This is also marked as the 1st ever conflict where each faction doesn't try to kill the others in mass, but rather, expand influences in many sides, such as economy and culture (pop culture, to be precise) Eastern Asian Federation :: More information on Eastern Alliance *'Eastern Alliance Bloc' is the economic and security bloc comprise of the Eastern Asian Federation and its vast number of planetary settlements across the galaxies. *By the time of 2186, there are 22 main worlds, span 14 systems, combine with a great number of variety size colonies, housing at least 108 billions citizen. *The Eastern Alliance Bloc, succeeding from the Eastasia, is the most advancing one among the Big Ten Blocs during the Race. They are exceed especially in term of robotic tech, space mining, terraforming process, and like Japan & Korea in late 20th century, home appliance productions. Confederation of Southern Asian Republics :: More information on Southern Commonwealth *'Greater Southern Co-Prosperity Organization '''is the main alliance between the Confederation of Southern Asian Republics and vast planetary commonwealths across the galaxies. *The '''Confederates' is the wealthiest among the Nine, having rises into a trade hub and a commercial center in Solar System from early 22nd century. Only the U.S.E, as the financial center, is on par with it in term of living standard, medical care, and the North America '''in term of wealth level. *As a result, the '''Confederates '''hold the largest number of galactic colonies among the Nine. Comprise of more than 29 worlds across 11 systems & still counting, it control one of the most prosperous trading route, dub the '''Interstellar Silk Road, spanning numerous systems. This bloc is also the fastest growing economy, exceeding in term of education, commercial lines, health care, and entertainment industry, include leisure one. *From mid 22nd century, the total number of citizens within the Organization is around 212 billions. Oceanic Federation :: More information on The Pacific Pact *The Pacific Ocean Treaty Alliance, in short: the Pacific Pact, is the collective development and cooperation alliance between Oceanic Federation, many republics in the Alpha Centuri system, as well as vast number of colonies cover many galaxies. *Though not as aggressive as others in term of expanding to outer-space, the Pact is very famous for being mainly focus on improve living standard, as well as creating many unique living atmosphere. Most settlements are designed to be very close to scenes in video games or anime. They look like medium-sized medieval villages, although still equipped with latest technology and means of communication. Most of them are powered by wind or the sun, some near rivers or oceans run by wave power; their emergency power storage usually are underground or on satellites. *Much of their wealth accumulation come from service-based industries, such as health care, resorts, tourism or many medical industries. Many of the Pact's planets are well-known as superb luxury resorts, with outstanding services and the very close link with the leisure industry. *In late 2170s, the total population of the Pact is estimating as 128 billions Greater Turkestan Union Arabian Federation United African Republic United States of Europe United States of North America Southern America Federation Coalition of Independent Nations Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Space Exploration